


Deadmen March

by EgoDominusTuus, ProwlingThunder



Series: Boys In Blue [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, The Boys are not Subtle, Touch of Grief, Unamused Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas and Quinn have been through everything together; and they'll make it through this, once they find the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadmen March

It was cold in the Vault. Not as cold as the coffins _cryogenic chambers?_ but cold. Every breath made his chest ache, squeezing the cavity where his heart aught to have beat. His wife-- _their_ wives-- dead. Their kids, god, their kids, Silas hadn't been sure until he had woken up, he had hoped in that brief moment that Quinn and his family were okay, they deserved to be okay, but he hadn't-- a part of him hadn't really believed it.

It felt like the stranger in black had his arm shoved through his chest. Nora Quinn had been a good girl, his own Nora's cousin, a little bitter around the edges like the thorns of a rose. She had been annoying, with just enough bite and disdain for Sanctuary Hills to be a comfort, especially when the neighbors started getting nosy or gossip got too far around. Silas had loved her like a kid sister; sort of on the peripheral of the family, but still part of it.

_Nora.._

Quinn grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him a bit, as if he could shake off the chill permeating into their bones. Silas didn't shy away, even though his touch almost hurt through the biting cold. Vault Suits: Not as warm as advertised, the fuck. “Silas? Focus for me, we're almost out.”

The vault was a tomb and cold as hell. Silas kept one hand curled around Nora's ring, the cold metal biting into his flesh; if he dropped it, he'd have hell picking it back up again. Quinn had taken the lone pistol they'd managed to find bullets for, which was good because right now Silas was a crap shot, and also the local roach population had grown to the size of small dogs.

Also they liked to bite. It hurt like hell, and he did not recommend it to anybody. “Why would anybody do this...? The hell was Vault-Tec thinking?”

He could think of a dozen reasons. He didn't want to. He figured Quinn didn't answer the question for the same reason. 

He stepped closer to him anyway, falling into step as they picked their way through the halls. Not that there were many halls. There were a bunch of steel caskets. Every computer they came across said the same thing: suffocation, suffocation, suffocation...

What a nasty way to die. The girls had gone quick, at least; he held onto that thought. The girls had gone quick, and they'd come back, once they figured out what the hell was going on. They'd come back and bury them proper, they'd do it right. There would be a flag, and a proper salute, there'd be...

They passed another skeleton, this one wrapped in a Vault-suit. One of the Vault employees, he remembered; he wondered which one of the people he'd seen twenty minutes ago happened to be this poor soul. There was a hole in the skull, so he guessed bullet or blunt-force trauma. He wondered... No, he didn't. They were dead and he wasn't, Quinn wasn't; they were dead and what they'd done had killed the girls, the boys were gone, and until they figured out what was going on, Silas didn't have sympathy to spare for anybody else. 

They stepped out into the not-a-foyer and Silas stepped out from Quinn's space to go examine the other hallway, feeling turned around by all the corners. It was still cold as hell down here, but at least the movement was warming him up. He picked up a couple of sealed vault-suits for virtue of having clean clothes, spare clothes-- he wanted to shuck this one off, Vault-Tec had frozen them, what the hell-- but clothing was clothing and they had taken off and done something with his civvies. 

Quinn whistled from the console, where hopefully there was a big red button that _opened the giant door_ , maybe. “This guy's got another Pipboy. Bet he was doctor dearest. You want it?”

“Yeah, give me. Found some clothes that haven't been freezer burnt, but they're still blue,” he grumbled. He didn't have much against blue. It'd be a great jumpsuit if 111 wasn't emblazoned on the back. He wondered if he could take it out eventually...

“You got something against the color?”

“The color's bright as sin,” Silas pointed out. “But I get one hell of a view following you. Can we go topside now and see if the radiation's settled yet?” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on...”

The giant door groaned. Silas made his way to the push-gate, shooting Quinn a look. “ _What_ pants? They took them!” Well... at least he'd remembered to put on shorts that morning. Flashing the neighbors would have been the best way to make an impression before becoming a freeze-dried turkey.

 _...not that they would have said anything about it_ , he reflected, recalling each of them in their own glass-topped coffin. This wasn't the tale of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty; they weren't going to wake up from this. Maybe, when Nora and her cousin Nora were buried... they could get some power tools down here and put the rest of them to rest.


End file.
